


I am a miracle

by vilistmu



Category: The 100 (TV), kabby - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2019-01-16 04:56:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12335904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vilistmu/pseuds/vilistmu
Summary: “Did you want to hear my autobiography dad?”“You have autobiography?”“Of course I have”“Of course you have. Then tell my. Tell me the story of your life...”





	I am a miracle

“Did you want to hear my autobiography dad?”  
  
“You have autobiography?”  
  
“Of course I have”  
  
“Of course you have. Then tell me. Tell me the story of your life”  
  
“I am Vera Marcus Kane Griffin. I am in five and I am a miracle. I was born in the ground”  
  
“You have to say _ **I was born on the ground**_ ”  
  
“Shhttt dad. This is my story.  
... I was born in the ground. Literally in the ground and it is my home. My mom is the greatest doctor I ever know and my dad... my dad is the most magnificent man in the whole universe. But that's not the reason everyone calls me the little miracle. My parents come from the space. They were looking for a new home after their world died. So they came to The Earth. Soon after Sky people (my people) realized that the Earth was not what they were praying for. It turned out to be no less dying world than the one they escaped for. Thus the ground became salvation from The Earth. So here I am. Born from dying woman in dying world”  
  
“Your mother was not dying Vera”  
  
“No. She was. She was very, very sick and her heart was injured. Her soul was dying. My father was the only one who keeps her alive. And then I came. Regardless the sickness, despair and the pain. So I am miracle”  
  
“You are Vera. You are our miracle”  
  
“Once mom reads mе а book. The story of a girl like me. She has the longest name in the world. Pippilotta Viktualia Rullgardina Krusmynta Efraimsdotter Longstocking. Sometimes I feel like her. I am named after my grandmother Vera. I've never seen her but dad says she was a very spiritual woman. He promised me that one day we will go to her tree. He is sure it is survived because the grandmother's spirit keeps it. My second name is after my dad. My mother has insisted on this. She says that daddy is the most loving, wise, and good man she ever met. So I wear his name to remind him of that. My third name is my dad family name. Dad said these are the traditions of the Earth. I think this is for everyone to know who my parents are. My fourth name is Griffin. This is the name of Clarke's father. Daddy insisted on having it. He says Clarke's dad always be part of what a mom is. So I'm named after him too and he will always be with us.  
Clarke is my sister. I've never met her. She lives in the sky now with her friends. That's what Daddy told me. But not like a grandmother Vera. She lives in a flying box almost like us. Sometimes mommy gets very sad when I want to tell me about Clarke. Then she hugs me so hard that I almost break. **_You are my miracle_** she tells me...”  
  
“Hey, what are you two doing?”  
  
“I read my autobiography to daddy”  
  
“Your autobiography? Oh, that's wonderful Vera but I'm afraid that it's time for the bed”  
  
“But mommy I'm in the bed already”  
  
“She is right. We are in bed already”  
  
“Marcus!”  
  
“You must come to us”  
  
“Yes. Please, please Mommy”  
  
“You are a terrible influence” Abby said while she hugged both of them.


End file.
